Railroad Trouble - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 2.
This is the second part of Railroad Trouble for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast (Casey Jr Characters as Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain and grandfather figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 1 (Both wise) *Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 2 (Both wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Suzy (Both the main females) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 (Both cute) *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 3 (Both smart) *Jake (from Budgie) as Person 4 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 3 *Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 5 *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 6 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Steve the Silver Engine as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Mark the Strong Engine as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *The Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 4 *Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 7 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 *Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Person 8 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Billy the Tank Engine as Child 6 *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 10 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 11 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 12 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 14 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 15 *Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Speed Buggy (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 17 *Casey John (from Casey Jones 'n Luke) as Person 18 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 7 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 8 *Little Chug as Child 9 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 10 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 *Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 20 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 13 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 21 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 14 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 22 *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 15 *Mater (from Cars) as Child 16 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 17 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 18 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 19 (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman Cast) *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini *Mavis as Betilla *Duncan as Mozzy *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan *James as The Musician *Duck as Joe *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters and Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Gordon as Globox *Percy as Murfy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark *Bertie as Polokus *Salty, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Molly as Uglette *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Neville as Cookie *Murdoch as LacMac *Toby as Bubble Dreamer *Belle as Betina *Caroline as Flips *Rosie as Tily *Spamcan as Inspector Grub *Old Stuck Up as The Great Rigatoni *Daisy as Razorwife *Evil Gordon as Evil Globox *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *D261 as Serguei *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Toby as The Bubble Owner *Boco as The Photographer *Smudger as Ales Mansay *and more Transcript *Narrator: Once at the top of the mountain, Casey came across a strange gap. He went back for another runs, gave a ragging band cry on his whistle, charged with his might over the edge, and made it all of a sudden by flying across the gap. As he clambered up, 1054, 2392, Bellephrone, 53809, and Silver Jubilee sped down toward him with some passenger trains, as he dodged them and struggled up the other side of the mountain, then fell down to collect the fourth silver spade, but raced up the side of the gorge, continued on his way, and grabbed the fifth silver spade. That's all the spades that Casey has found in the cave without coming back. As he passed the lava stream, Casey saw the shape of a ghost. He went into the swimming barrel and swam out because he couldn't swim to get the other five silver spades until he came across the final puzzle. *Rustee Rails: Watch out, Agent Casey. The British trains have gone crazy. Their coal and water are burning hot! Remember to sidestep out of the way. *(Casey climbs up, then dodges the toast from The Great Marquess, 2857, and 46443, who are chuffing toward him with some passenger trains. After dodging the toast, Casey hops onto the last platform and walks into the entrance to find Toyland Express. Casey's son, Linus, is fighting superlocomotive named Samson while trying to free the Toyland Express. Samson slashes the weapon from Linus and backs away, scared) *Samson: Me Samson Superlocomotive. Me programmed to reject strangers from cave. Toyland Express is great. Toyland Express is all. Toyland Express not leave. *Narrator: Casey and Samson lit their lightsabers. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Finally, Casey's saber cut through Samson's cloak. But the superlocomotive was no longer there. He had vanished. *Rustee Rails: Well done, Agent Casey. The stick is your third weapon since you have your blue lightsaber and pistol gun. You can use this stick to unlock doors. Just stand next to a pad, put your stick inside, and turn the switch anywhere you like. *Pufferty: Quick, open that door up. Let me see him. *(Casey opens the door with his stick) *Edward: Well, would you look at that?! That's the Toyland Express. He is one goofy looking engine. *(Toyland Express walks out of the cage, then jumps up and down for excitement, but spins round on his head, rolls side to side, and jogs around) *Linus: Yes, this is what Casey had really said. I suppose he's the Toyland Express. *Murdoch: How come he's engine number 9? *Toyland Express: Frrreeee! Holy nuts and bolts! I'm frrreeee! Heh-hah-hah! *Pufferty: Looks like your toasters and robosuitcase need a little fine tuning, but you'll see to that later. *Stepney: Yeah, I'd say that. *Toyland Express: Let's get out of here, quickly. Science needs me. *Henry: We've got a score to settle with Cerberus more likely. *Narrator: Later, at the North Plain, Emily put a sign for six supplies of six items each that the engines were needing. Casey came across another engine, Bahamas, number 45596. Now he knew there was a way to kill the evil engines. So Casey jumped in the air, grabbed his stick, and cut Bahamas into two pieces. Then he came across another engine named Repton, jumped high, and cut Repton in two. He came across a silver spade, grabbed it, then went off to see the Toyland Express. As Casey went to see Toyland Express, Emily saw Thomas in the cab, and hugged him. *Emily: Oh, honey, you're alive! *Thomas: Thanks, Emily. *Toyland Express: So... You want to get the can back from Cerberus, huh? It won't be easy. I could help you out. At first let's put together some touches and some touches and thingymajigs. Let's see then... The only thing for it is to send you flying... directly into the city. If you will find the right materials, I'll be glad to give them that loathsome beast a taste of his own stinking beer! Let's start with the essentials. You have to find me six good size springs. That should do it! *Narrator: So Casey left his circus train on a siding, buffered up to Toyland Express's seven freight cars and caboose, and set off to the Barry Scrapyard headquarters to find the Toyland Express the six springs hidden there. The seven freight cars which Toyland Express has, is a coal car, a Utility car, a boxvan, a china clay car, a stone car, a wood car, a scrap, and a cattle car, and a caboose is added to the train that Casey is pulling toward the Barry Scrapyard headquarters. As he managed to bump Bradley Manor with a passenger train out the way, Casey pushed a fallen trunk and used as a log bridge across the reserve's waterfall to cross. As he puffed slowly across, Casey pulled into the Barry Scrapyard headquarters, where Rustee Rails was waiting for him. *Rustee Rails :My contacts inform me that you have just infiltrated the killer vegetables' patch. Well done, Casey, so beware! The vegetables are dangerous activists. That can has freed them from 200 centuries of stews, soups, and other veggie dishes. Now they've joined forces with Cerberus to stop the world from ever going back to how it was, and have hidden six good size springs in their patch. If you find them, don't forget to collect 160 antidotes, which can help you counter the effects of the can! *Casey Jr: Right... *Narrator: Casey felt very shy, as he went very slowly down the Dai Woodham Barry scrapyards, past a few engines, waiting to be preserved, perhaps some of them were waiting scrapped and some survived. As he climbed up a high mountain, Casey collected the first silver spade, and pushed a button to activate the door which opened. The scrapyard is full of rusty old carts and even machineary. They are broken into pieces, loaded into cars, and an engine pulls to the steel works where they can be melted essentially. It is very neccessary for engines to take some freight cars to the scrapyard, however, ghostly scrapped engines will start to move toward and attempt to harass preserved engines if they attempt to move any scrap. Anyway, as Casey was chuffing across to get the first spring for Toyland Express, he pushed a button to activate electric alarm beams in case any scrapped locomotives were coming. He collected three move silver spades, climbed up, and pushed a button to activate in the Smelting shed at the Smelter's yard. He flew down below and went slowly through to collect the next spring. Three more steam engines, 8233, 8572, followed Casey's tracks, but were no match for Casey's brilliant alarm beams, as they were caught. Casey puffed over the bridge to get the third spring, then jumped down to get the fourth spring, fought off 88, Vulcan, and Defiant, but was able to collect the fifth silver spade, and sped up the mountain all the way across a high viaduct until he reached another area when he picked up the sixth silver spade. The foolish freight cars saw a chance for mischief. They pushed Casey up the upper terraces of the Scrapyard. Although they were only seven freight cars, Casey gave the cars a biff, a bash, and a bump as he collected the seventh silver spade. Now that the cars weren't troublesome anymore, Casey collected another silver spade and pushed a button. Footage *Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Rustee Rails and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Blue and Huey (George Carlin) *Rustee Rails's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *The Three Caballeros (Song) *Saludos Amigos (Song) *Casey Jr (Song) *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Casey Junior, We Love You (Sing Along) *Whistle Song (Sing Along) *Accidents Will Happen (Sing Along) *Mickey Mouse (Sing Along) *Pinocchio's Trip Sea Side (Sing Along) *Dumbo the Flying Elephent (Sing Along) *Woody`s Duck (Sing Along) *Come For The Ride (Sing Along) *It's Great To Be A Disney Character (Sing Along) *A Really Useful Disney Character (Sing Along) *Disneyland's Song (Sing Along) *Sodor Railway's Song (Sing Along) *Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Georgia's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Jebidiah and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *Legend of the Lost Treasure *Casey Jr and Alan's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Come Out, Rustee Rails! (Ringo Starr) *Rustee Rails to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Ivor Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and Tom Jerry's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Snow Song (Sing Along) *Down By The Docks (Sing Along) *Let's Have A Race (Sing Along) *Montana and Silver Fish (Michael Angelis) *Toyland Express's Exploit (George Carlin) *Tootle's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Casey Jr version) (Alec Baldwin) *Steam Lokey to The Rescue (George Carlin) *No Joke for Harry Hogwarts (George Carlin) *Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Harry Hogwarts Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *Pop Goes The Farnsworth (George Carlin) *A New Friend For Casey Jr (George Carlin) *Silver Fish's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Casey Jr version) (George Carlin) *A Close Shave For Toots (George Carlin) *Halloween (Casey Jr Version) (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Casey Jr version) (George Carlin) *Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Michael Angelis) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day of James (Ringo Starr) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Double Trouble (Ringo Starr) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Percy James and The Friutful Day (George Carlin) *A Close Shave (Ringo Starr) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan) *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could *and more Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music Voice Actors *Casey Jr as Agent Ed - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) Parts Railroad Trouble - Part 1 - A Can of Toxic Death..png Railroad Trouble - Part 2 - The Toyland Express..png Railroad Trouble - Part 3 - The Brave Little Engine!.png Railroad Trouble - Part 4- Together Takes Two!.png Railroad Trouble - Part 5 - Anybody I Know..png Railroad Trouble - Part 6 - The King Hobo Story..png Railroad Trouble - Part 7 - Lots of Terrible Mummies!.png Railroad Trouble - Part 8 - A Trip To Cyberland..png Railroad Trouble - Part 9 - This is the Last Straw!.png Railroad Trouble - Part 10 - It's Animal Fever!.png Railroad Trouble - Part 11 - You Shall Regret That Can Dearly!.png Category:UbiSoftFan94